Games involving throwing, catching, and/or retrieving (“throw and catch games”) are popular. Any number of objects, including a wide variety of balls (such as tennis balls, footballs, baseballs, and the like), toy darts, pet toys, clay pigeons, and other appropriate objects, can be caught, thrown, or retrieved in catch and throw games. Catch and throw games are popular among people of all ages. Additionally, such games are commonly played by a dog and the dog's human companion. Catch and throw games may be played for a variety of purposes, such as entertainment, improvement of skills, exercise, or training (such as hunting dog training).
Some people who might wish to participate in a catch and throw game may have difficulty throwing an object and/or retrieving an object due to age, lack of strength, disability, or infirmity. For example, some people who might wish to play a catch and throw game with a dog may have difficulty bending over to pick up an object that has been retrieved by a dog. Furthermore, some people may find it unpleasant to pick up an object that has been in a dog's mouth.